


Kinky Haikyuu one shots

by Club_NSFW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fisting, Forced Pregnancy, Glory Hole, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Club_NSFW/pseuds/Club_NSFW
Summary: A Collection of Kinky Haikyuu one-shots, some with plots and some without, some will be short and some longer. We will have many different pairings including rare pairings. Will be updating every Thursday!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Hinata x Kageyama (first time/Baths)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! If you have any suggestions or want us to write sequels to any chapter please leave a comment. We do have a long list of one-shots lined up so it may be a while before we get to the suggestions though.

Kageyama and Hinata had started dating softly after coming home from nationals but they had yet to take their relationship to the next level and Kageyama was hoping to change that tonight. It was the end of the second day of Golden week of their second year. They had two new players join the team this year and they were actually pretty good but they were still practicing hard for the upcoming competitions. Kageyama felt like he had been waiting forever for the last person to leave the baths.

“We have the bathroom to ourselves now,” Kageyama said, sitting next to Hinata in the bath. 

Hinata blushed. “Y-yeah…” He scooted a little closer to Kageyama. Kageyama wrapped his arm around him.

“No one is going to interrupt us,” Kageyama said, kissing his neck. He ran his other hand down Hinata's chest. He had been trying to get Hinata alone for months but Hinata was always nervous, avoiding any time alone with him, especially after Kageyama made it clear what he wanted. 

Hinata blushed harder. “Kageyama...I...I don’t know if I’m ready…I-I’ve never done it before…” 

“Just let me make you feel good. If you don't want to go all the way we can stop.” Kageyama said, letting his hand fall to his lap and gently rubbing his member as he started giving Hinata a hickey.

Hinata let out a moan. “Kageyama~” He felt himself get hard and started panting. Kageyama continued giving him a hickey as he started stroking Hinata. 

Hinata gasped at Kageyama’s touch. He suddenly heard a bang and jumped, pulling away. “Wait! I heard something.” 

“You're just trying to find an excuse,” Kageyama said. He guided Hinata so he was leaning against the wall of the baths and his butt was sticking out of the water. Kageyama leaned him letting his tongue flick over Hinata's entrance. “Just relax and let me give you pleasure.”

Hinata gasped again, his back arching. “K-Kageyama~ not there~!” 

Kageyama continued licking before pushing his tongue in and swirling it around. 

Hinata moaned, trying to hold them in. “K-Kageyama~ W-what if someone hears me?” 

“Everyone is on the other side of the building,” Kageyama said, as he started stroking his member and licking his entrance. 

Hinata gasped and moaned louder. “Kageyama~!” He moaned as he felt his knees grow weak. 

Kageyama entered a finger into him as he continued stroking him. He quickly added a second finger, his long fingers finding a spot that made Hinata's vision fill with stars. 

“K-kageyama~!” Hinata moaned. “That feels good~” 

Kageyama continued to stretch him as he stroked him faster. “Do you want to stop?” 

Hinata shook his head. “No~! Please keep going~!” He begged, his body filled with pleasure. 

Kageyama thrusted a third finger into him. He continued to stretch Hinata before pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. “Are you sure?” 

Hinata nodded. His cheeks red, his chest moving up and down as he painted. He never felt this before and his body was craving more. “Yes~” 

Kageyama spit on his hand and rubbed it on his member before slowly pushing in. “Hinata~!” 

Hinata flinched a little. “Kageyama~ You’re too big~” 

“It's okay,” Kageyama said, rubbing his back. “You need to relax.” 

Hinata tried to relax, breathing deeply. “O-okay...I’m good.” 

Kageyama started moving slowly, kissing the back of his neck. “I love you, Hinata.”

Hinata moaned, moving his neck so Kageyama had more access. “I love you too, Kageyama~” 

Kageyama thrusted harder, finding Hinata’s g-spot. He started sucking on Hinata’s neck again. 

Hinata gasped. “Kageyama~! It feels so good~” 

“Say my name again~” Kageyama moaned. He continued to thrust harder as he started stroking Hinata. 

“Kageyama~!” Hinata moaned loudly. “Kageyama~! I love you~!” 

“Hinata~!” Kageyama moaned, turning Hinata around so they were face to face. Kageyama kissed him deeply as he continued thrusting into him. He pulled out and came onto Hinata’s and his chest. He stroked Hinata until he came as well. 

Hinata was panting hard, his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck. “Kageyama….that was amazing…” He said, blushing hard. 

“You were amazing,” Kageyama said, kissing his neck.

“Stop being gross and clean yourselves up,” Tsukishima said, leaning against the doorway. “We all have to use the baths this week.”

Hinata blushed even harder. “H-how long were you standing there?!” 

“Long enough.” Tsukishima blushed slightly. “You shouldn't do stuff like that in public. It's gross.”

“Says the guy who watched us,” Kageyama said. “Pervert.”

Hinata quickly sat up in the bath. “It was Kageyama’s idea….” He said. “And why did you watch?” 

“Shut up, next time I catch you, I’ll tell Ennoshita.” Tsukishima blushed.


	2. Kuroo/Kenma (Knotting/Caging)

Kenma knew that being a male omega was rare and with so few male omegas, they were sought after. His parents had set him up for an arranged marriage as soon as he had presented, after all, ensuring that their son would marry a wealthy man. His parents told him that it would give him a better life but it was mostly for the money they would be given. Kenma had only met the alpha once but he could already tell he was going to be miserable. He was 10 years older than Kenma and a very serious, cold man. 

Kenma was happy at least his family was letting him stay in school until his next heat. He never really enjoyed school but now he was relishing his last bit of freedom. His 10-minute walk home was his only time alone. Lately, he was using the time to think about his future. The alpha he was arranged to marry just wanted a trophy omega. Kenma had already started going through training on how to be a proper omega and he hated it. He was expected to wait on his alpha hand and foot. His whole life was now going to be about taking care of his alpha and giving him kids. He didn’t realize how lost in thought he was until a hand grabbed him from behind and started pulling him back, another hand quickly covering his mouth as well. His screams were muffled as he failed to getaway. Kenma could already tell it was an alpha behind him.

“Hurry up, someone could see.” Kenma heard behind him. He soon was being forced into a trunk as a second alpha put tape over his mouth and around his hands before the trunk was slammed shut and they were driving off. 

“That was a lot easier than I was expecting. How lucky we found a cute little omega just walking by himself.” Bokuto smiled. They had spent the past two days looking for an omega they could take with no luck. “Congrats Kuroo, you now have a mate!” 

Kuroo smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, I finally do.” 

“Don’t worry. As soon as you bond with him, he’s legally yours.” Bokuto said. “They won’t be able to take him away from you.” 

“Yeah, I know but...don’t you feel, I don’t know, wrong for treating them like nothing?” Kuroo asked. He knew that alphas could do whatever they wanted to Omegas, but he didn't want to be like that. 

“Look, it's just the way things are. We can’t change anything. That omega was going to be sold off to someone years older than him and forced into serving a neglectful alpha. He’s lucky we kidnapped him. You're going to be a great alpha and treat him the way omegas are supposed to be. Especially if you follow what I’ve taught you.“ Bokuto said. He had been bonded with his omega, Akaashi, for three years now and was a self-proclaimed omega expert. Kuroo didn’t know if he would agree but Akaashi seemed really happy. “Now don’t forget that as soon as you get him home to give him a bath with the omega soaps I got you. It’ll help hide his scent. You’ll have to bathe him every day. And you better lotion him every day as well. You better use the towel I made you buy for him too. Also, you need to change his bedding every day as well and make sure you scent it. If he starts to get stressed out, rub the back of his neck, where his scent gland is. It’ll calm him down. You should scent him every day as well. It’ll trigger an early heat.” 

Kuroo sighed. “Okay, I’ll try to remember all that.” 

“Cheer up. You were never going to be able to afford an omega, much less a male omega and now you have one.” Bukoto said. “I technically kidnapped Akaashi too. Though he did ask me to so his parents couldn't sell him off and we had been friends for years so not really the same. But I'm sure this omega doesn't want to be sold either so maybe kind of the same, but… where was I going with this… oh ya, Akaashi and I are really happy even though I did kidnap him.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “You do have a way with your words. Hopefully, I can make him happy.” 

“I know you can. If you ever need help just call me. I am an omega expert after all.” Bokuto said as they pulled up to his apartment building. “I'll help you in,”

They quickly got out of the car and went around to the trunk. Kenma had struggled trying to get out tape but was unsuccessful. He had worn himself out by the time the car stopped. Kenma curled up, wishing he could hide. He flinched as the trunk opened and hands quickly pulled him out of the trunk. He tried to struggle but it was no match for the alpha as they wrapped him in a blanket over him. Kenma wished he could scream or something. It wasn't long before he was laid down.

Bokuto laid the bundled up omega on the couch. “Alright, you have it from here. Akaashi doesn't like it when I leave him alone too long. Call me if you need anything and keep the windows shut. You don't want another alpha smelling him.” Bokuto gave Kurro a fist bump and headed out. 

Kuroo made sure the doors were locked and the windows were closed and locked. He sighed and approached the omega. He carefully took off the tape. “Please don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, trying to be gentle. 

Kenma just stared at him, scared. He watched Kuroo carefully. He rubbed his wrists as soon as the tape was off. “I just want to go home…” 

“I’m sorry...but you’re safe here. If you had stayed there...you would have gone to a horrible home. I won’t hurt you...I just wanted an omega to care for.” Kuroo said. “Are you hungry?” 

Kenma was quiet for a moment before nodding. 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Kuroo asked. “Or anything you like to eat?” 

Kenma shook his head. Kuroo went to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. Kenma waited a few minutes before running to the door and starting to unlock it. He was fumbling with the chain lock when Kuroo came back in. 

Kuroo frowned and pulled him back to the couch. “Please don’t run away. I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m not like other alphas.” 

“I just want to go home.” Kenma started to cry. Kenma’s scent of being a frightened omega was getting stronger and started to get overwhelming. 

Kuroo felt his alpha urges. He breathed in deeply. “Please don’t cry. I can’t let you go home or else you’ll be in danger. Please…” He slowly pulled Kenma into an embrace, holding him gently and rubbing his back. “You’re making your scent stronger...please calm down.” 

Kenma slowly started calming down. “I want my nest…” 

“I’ll make you a nest but first I need to give you a bath so your scent doesn’t attract other alphas,” Kuroo said. He led him to the bathroom. “I already have a towel and soaps for you.” 

“Uh… I can bathe myself.” Kenma blushed. 

Kuroo nodded understandably. “Okay. I’ll give you privacy.” He closed the bathroom door. He knew Kenma couldn’t run away because there were no windows in the bathroom. 

Kenma took his time in the bathroom. He was amazed at the bath products that were left for him. The body soap even smelled like apples. He didn't realize there were so many soaps. The soaps he had at home was an all in one and he could tell these were much more expensive. When he got out, he grabbed the towel that was laid out and dried himself off with one of the softest towels he had ever felt. He found a pile of clothes laid out next to it as well. He started to put the clothes on but they were way too big. So he just settled on just the sweater, which fell down to mid-thigh anyways. He was glad there were boxers. The alpha he was supposed to marry wanted him to wear panties and dress feminine and the thought made him uncomfortable. The sweater was so soft and warm as well. Kenma used the lotion to give him some more time before he had to go out. 

By the time Kenma came out of the bathroom, the bedroom was empty. He decided trying the front door again wouldn't work so he decided to look around. Maybe he would get lucky and find a phone. He started going through the nightstand before moving to the dresser. He noticed a blanket-covered box in the corner. He froze after pulling a blanket up and finding a cage underneath it. Inside was filled with bedding so he knew it was definitely for him. He was startled by Kuroo coming into the room and quickly backed up as far as he could. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kuroo said. He noticed the cage and sighed. “I got it for you to use at night and while I’m at work. I tried to add some comfy blankets and pillows.” 

“Okay…” Kenma said softly. He didn't really know how to react. He let Kuroo lead him to the kitchen and ate the sandwich he had made. After eating Kuroo had put him in the cage and went to bed. He couldn't sit up in it and he had to have his legs pulled up to his chest to fit but he was too tired to care, the night's events caught up to him.

The next month went by slowly for Kenma. He spent most of it in the cage only being let out for a short period in the morning and in the evening. Kenma was curled up to Kuroo up on the couch. They had started spending most of their evening like this. 

“You seem really tired today,” Kenma said. Despite the cage, he was actually starting to enjoy spending time with Kuroo. “Was school difficult today?” 

“A little. My finals are coming up and that’s stressful. How are you doing?” Kuroo asked, stroking his hair softly. Kenma leaned into the touch. 

“I’m good.” Kenma said, “My heat should be in a few weeks… once we’re bonded, I won't need the cage anymore, right?” 

“Yeah, once we’re bonded, you can use the bed,” Kuroo said. “Are you nervous?” 

Kenma laid his head down on his chest. “Kind of…”

“I promise that I’ll go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kuroo said, yawning tiredly. He felt his eyes slowly grow heavy. He tried to fight it but slowly gave in, falling into a deep sleep. Kenma watched him sleep before grabbing a blanket off of his bed before curling up to him to sleep as well. He was actually happy here. Kuroo didn't expect him to act like a proper omega and they got along really well. Kenma had taught him how to play a few of his favorite video games with the promise that Kuroo would teach him volleyball when Kenma could leave the apartment.

He woke up alone on the couch the next morning, he noticed he was covered in the blanket from his bed. Kuroo jumped up and ran to his room. “Kenma?” 

“I'm in the kitchen!” Kenma yelled. Kuroo ran in to find Kenma standing by the oven making them breakfast. “I thought I would cook you breakfast today so you could sleep in a little before school. I burnt the eggs though.” 

Kuroo sighed in relief and pulled Kenma into a kiss. “I thought I had lost you.” 

Kenma was shocked for a minute before kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kuroo smiled through the kiss as he pulled Kenma closer, kissing him deeply. 

Kenma pulled away from the kiss, clinging to him. “Alpha~, I want you.”

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked, holding him close.

Kenma nodded, “You take really good care of me. I want to stay here forever.” 

Kuroo smiled. “Okay, but if you want to stop, tell me.” He said, leading Kenma to the bedroom. 

Kenma was already starting to take his clothes off. Kuroo smirked. “Someone’s excited.” He pulled Kenma to the bed and started kissing him deeply. 

“You've been scenting me every day! Of course, I am. Kenma said, kissing back. “I can't wait for my heat.” 

Kuroo chucked. “You’re going to be very horny.” He said as he started to stroke Kenma’s member. 

“I already am~.” Kenma moaned, wrapping his arms around Kuroo as they laid on the bed. “I just want to be yours.” 

Kuroo smirked and kissed Kenma’s neck. They were already both naked by the time they got to the bed. Kuroo licked his fingers and slowly entered one into Kenma. “Let me know if it hurts.” 

“Okay,” Kenma moaned. 

Kuroo continued to prepare Kenma, going slow and gentle, teasing Kenma a little bit. He loved hearing Kenma’s gasps and whines for more. 

“I’m ready, I want you alpha~” Kenma pouted. 

Kuroo slowly pushed in, stroking Kenma. “Kenma~” 

Kenma whined. “Alpha…” 

Kuroo froze. “Sorry…” He said, stroking Kenma harder.

“I just need a few minutes.” Kenma panted. After a few minutes, Kenma told him he could move. Kuroo moved slowly, not wanting to hurt him even more.

“Alpha~, I’m close,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo thrusted harder, stroking him. “Kenma~ Cum for me~” 

“Alpha~” Kenma moaned coming onto their chests. 

Kuroo pulled out and came onto Kenma’s chest. He smiled and kissed the omega softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kuroo.” Kenma blushed. “The bacon is probably burnt now too…”


	3. Oikawa/Iwaizumi (hate sex/Orgasm Denial)

Oikawa was known for his mean behavior and it wasn’t really a surprise when Iwaizumi caught him cyberbullying. Iwaizumi had been mad at him and made him delete the posts and the fake account he was using. Iwaizumi made it clear to Oikawa that he was crossing a line and Iwaizumi wasn’t going to be with a bully. He told him he would be leaving Oikawa if he ever caught him again.

Now, Iwaizumi was beyond pissed. He had gotten a call from a sobbing Kageyama saying that Oikawa had been sending him hateful things since Karasuno defeated them and went to nationals instead of them. Kageyama has sent him screenshots of some of the things Oikawa has sent him and Iwaizumi was disgusted by the things Oikawa had sent him. Anytime Kageyama tried to block him, Oikawa would use a fake number and Kageyama was at his breaking point. Iwaizumi told him to ask one of his teammates to come over and stayed on the phone with Kageyama until then. He vaguely remembered Yamaguchi, so he figured Kageyama was in good hands and he could confront Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s parents were going to be gone all weekend for a couples retreat so Oikawa had invited him over since he didn’t like being alone. They had done it quite a few times since Oikawa’s parents were out of town a lot. Iwaizumi let himself in and went to find Oikawa. He found him in the kitchen, heating up some pre-made meals. 

“We need to talk.” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms. Oikawa could tell he was mad, which was pretty normal, but Oikawa could tell something was different. 

“Where’s your duffel bag?” Oikawa asked, scanning the room. 

“I'm not staying.” Iwaizumi said. “Don't try to change the subject.” 

“What? Why not?” Oikawa asked. “We had plans.” 

“Kageyama called me.” Iwaizumi snapped. “He showed me what you’ve been sending him.”

“What? I’m not sending him anything. He’s lying.” Oikawa lied. 

“Don't play dumb. I know it's you.” Iwaizumi snapped. “You said he was only good for his volleyball talent and his adorableness.” 

“It’s not me,” Oikawa said. “He’s just trying to get me in trouble.” 

“Really? You didn’t start harassing him after Karasuno beat us?” Iwaizumi snapped. “I know it was you. I told you I was breaking up with you if I caught you bullying again. I’m done. I’m not putting up with your behavior.” 

“Fine, I’ll stop. Just please don’t go.” Oikawa said. 

“No, that’s exactly what you said last time. You're not going to stop. You don’t even realize why I’m so mad. I don’t even know why I’m here.” Iwaizumi snapped and started to leave. “You need to apologize to Kageyama too.” 

“Okay, I’ll apologize,” Oikawa said, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm. “Just please don’t leave me. I didn’t know you hated me being a bully that much. I’ll stop, I promise.” 

“Let go of me. I'm not staying.” Iwaizumi said. “I'm not sleeping over. I just came over to break up with you in person.”

“Iwaizumi, please,” Oikawa begged. “I’ll do anything.” 

“I won't be at volleyball practice any more either. There's no reason anyway.” Iwaizumi said. “And since we don't have any classes together, I guess we won't be seeing much of each other.” 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi and pulled him into a kiss. “Please don’t go…” He then leaned into Iwaizumi’s ear and whispered, “I’m not wearing any underwear just for you~” 

“Stop Oikawa. I’m not staying.” Iwaizumi frowned. 

“Please~ I need you~,” Oikawa said, backing up and acting shy. “I even prepared the bedroom and made it nice for tonight~”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said in a warning tone, “You don't want me to stay. I‘m pissed at you.”

“Please~!” Oikawa said, rolling his groin against Iwaizumi. “I need you~” 

Iwaizumi pulled him to Oikawa's room. Oikawa smiled, knowing Iwaizumi wouldn’t say no to some fun. The bed was covered in petals, lube bottles set on the nightstand. Oikawa laid down on the bed, already stripped down, and spread his legs. Iwaizumi noticed handcuffs on the bed. “Iwaizumi~ I’ve been naughty~” 

Iwaizumi stood in the door, with his arms cross. “It's not a joke.”

Oikawa frowned. “Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!” He begged. “I love you~ Come teach me a lesson.” 

Iwaizumi knew he should have just left but he started to undress. “Turn over.” 

Oikawa smiled and rolled onto his stomach, sticking his butt up. Iwaizumi gabbed the lube as he got on the bed. He quickly lubed himself and lined himself up. He started pushing in without warning, slow enough not to hurt Oikawa but not slow enough for him to adjust. 

“I-Iwaizumi~” Oikawa winced. Iwaizumi always prepared him before, so he was surprised at the sudden feeling. Iwaizumi started thrusting, not caring about Oikawa’s discomfort. “Iwaizumi~ It hurts~” Oikawa whimpered, clutching the bed sheets tightly. “S-slow down~” 

Iwaizumi continued thrusting, not slowing down. “I thought you said you wanted to be punished? Didn't you say you wanted to be taught a lesson?”

Oikawa pouted. “Yes~ but not like this~ I’m going to be so sore~” 

Iwaizumi just continued to thrust. He gripped Oikawa’s hips roughly as he thrusted harder, hitting Oikawa’s g-spot. 

Oikawa soon started to moan, still gripping the sheet. “Iwaizumi~” 

Iwaizumi continued thrusting against Oikawa's prostate. 

“Iwaizumi~ Touch me please~” Oikawa begged, trying to reach his hand down to touch himself. self. Iwaizumi used the cuffs on Oikawa as he continued. 

“I’m close~,” Iwaizumi moaned, “I’m going to cum in you.” 

“W-what? No~ You can’t~!” Oikawa whimpered. 

Iwaizumi thrusted deep into him as he came. “Oikawa~!” 

Oikawa collapsed onto the bed. “Iwaizumi stop! Please! Just go!” 

Iwaizumi pulled out. “Oikawa… I didn't mean… I…”

Oikawa turned around, his eyes filled with tears. “Just go!” He yelled, curling up against the headboard. 

Iwaizumi quickly grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room getting dressed as he left. 

“W-wait….take the cuffs off…” Oikawa said, tears running down his face. Iwaizumi was too far to hear him. 

Oikawa pulled on the handcuffs, trying to get them off. After a few minutes, he gave up, his wrists red from yanking on the cuffs. He curled up the best he could and cried. He was in so much pain and scared. 

Iwaizumi returned a few hours later to find Oikawa still crying on the bed. He rushed over to Oikawa. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking”

Oikawa flinched at Iwaizumi’s touch. “Please just uncuff me…” He wouldn’t even look at Iwaizumi. 

“Okay, where's the key?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa could tell he had been crying. 

“O-on the desk…” Oikawa said, his voice shaky. Iwaizumi quickly grabbed the key. 

“I am so sorry. I really am.” Iwaizumi started crying again as he uncuffed him. “I should go…”

Oikawa looked at his hands. “I’m sorry...for being a bully...I promise I’ll never bully anyone again...but…you should go…” 

“O-Okay…” Iwaizumi said weakly. He slowly made his way out of the room. 

Oikawa wanted to stop Iwaizumi from leaving but he couldn’t find his words. 

“I really am sorry. I love you Oikawa…” Iwaizumi said and left. 

Oikawa started to cry again. “Iwaizumi!” He cried. 

Iwaizumi almost went back but he knew it would be a bad idea. He sent a text to Matsukawa and Hanamaki before leaving the house. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were at Oikawa’s house as quickly as they could get there. 

“Oikawa? Are you here?” Matsukawa asked as they entered the house. 

“I-I’m in the bedroom…” Oikawa answered. He was curled up in the blanket when they entered the room. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Hanamaki asked running up to him and hugging him. 

“Iwaizumi and I...got into a fight and I tried to distract him…..and...we had sex but...it hurt so bad. He didn’t care about my pain...he….he came into me...I...I…” Oikawa started to cry again. They had never seen him so vulnerable before since he always tried to keep a strong image. 

“It's going to be okay.” Hanamaki tried to calm him. 

“No, it won’t! Now he hates me...and….he’s never acted like that before!” Oikawa cried harder. 

Matsukawa frowned. “Oikawa, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick.” He said, rubbing his back. 

“Why don't we get you cleaned up… a warm bath might help you calm down.” Hanamaki rubbed his back. 

Oikawa nodded. “Okay…” He slowly got up, wincing at the pain. Hanamaki helped into the bath and let him clean himself as Matsukawa changed the sheets. After Hanamaki helped him to the couch. 

“Are you hungry?” Hanamaki asked. 

Oikawa shook his head. “Did...Iwaizumi call you guys?” 

“He texted us asking us to check on you… He wouldn't answer his phone…” Hanamaki sighed. “Why don't we watch a movie?”

The three of them snuggled up on the couch and started watching a movie. Oikawa finally calmed down later that night. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see Iwaizumi anymore.


End file.
